Playing with Fire
by SP00K
Summary: Kagome had wanted him for so long. With a simple challenge it had all changed. She would have him. S/K Oneshot


A/N this just begged to be written and what can I say? I love one shots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!

…

**Playing with Fire**

**Summary:** Kagome had wanted him for so long. With a simple challenge it had all changed. She would have him.

…

Kagome sensually moved to the music, hips swaying to the music in the club. Rap wasn't normally her thing but the music felt good at the moment. Smiling at Sango in front of her she ran her left hand from her neck down her breast and to her hip before turning and swaying her hips some more.

She felt the spike in the male aura on the balcony above her.

Kagome smiled wider she had been crushing on her best friends older brother for as long as she could remember. Kagome wasn't the type of girl to go and try to get a man's attention, Sesshomaru for so long had simply been Inuyasha's older brother who was undeniably hot and totally untouchable.

He always had a beautiful female demon on his arm where ever he went, most only wanted him for his money, title, or the prestige that came along with being seen with him, and Sesshomaru he only wanted these females for sex most were rather mad to find themselves off his arm and a new demoness on it the next week. Kagome had never understood the older male inu he was an enigma she couldn't figure out but desperately wanted to.

Turning back around to face Sango and the balcony Kagome got closer to her best girl friend and started dancing with her. Neither paid attention to the crowd that was gathering around them too caught up in the rhythm of the music to care. Hands caressed, hips and butts swayed rubbing up against each other. Back to back the girls grinded against each other and dropped it before slowly and simultaneously rising in rhythm together. The aura above her flared again.

Back towards the balcony Kagome smirked, she was playing with fire and she knew. Something had changed recently with the young demon Lord, and Kagome wasn't exactly sure what but she liked it.

Still dancing with her friend Kagome waved as Ayame and Kagura joined them. Both girls grinned upon arrival Ayame gave a discrete thumbs up while Kagura grabbed her and started dancing. Leaning in the wind witch smirked. "You little bitch since when did you acquire his attention?" the red eye female asked. Kagome merely shrugged. "Well it's about time I was tired of seeing you pine over him. Remember play for keeps!" and with a wink the demoness was gone.

Laughing at her friend Kagome motioned Sango to the bar nodding in acknowledgment the slayer pointed the bar out to Ayame who just kept dancing.

Ordering two pink tacos Kagome turned around to face Sango as they waited for their drinks.

"So is it working?" Sango asked talking a swig of the pink drink. Picking hers up Kagome hid a smile behind the rim of her cup and nodded.

"Are you going to ever tell me what happened to bring about this change?"

Nodding Kagome motioned for the slayer to follow her slamming back the drinks both girls returned theirs glasses to the counter.

Following her best friend into the bathroom Sango waited until the other females cleared out and shut the door and locked it.

"Sango?"

"Hush you'll tell me uninterrupted there are other restrooms." She declared arms crossed.

Laughing Kagome began.

..

Flash Back

..

Kagome sat in the kitchen at the Tashio family mansion. Inuyasha had gone to get his girlfriend and her favorite cousin Kikyou. Kagome had stayed behind knowing that Inuyasha planned to take Kikyou out for food. She didn't want to feel like a third wheel and knew that Toga and Inukimi loved having her around so she decided to stay and have dinner with Rin.

At that moment Rin came bounding into the room. "Kagome come quickly!" the excited eighteen year old squeaked as she pulled the older girl along behind her.

"What … What?" Kagome asked and quieted as she saw Rin put a finger to her lips.

Hiding behind a sofa in the sitting room, doors wide open to the front hallway they settled down as they heard the outraged feminine screech.

"How dare you!" an unknown female voice yelled.

Long legs and disheveled hair were the few things Kagome noticed about the female. Her aura was nasty a dark gray color her rage making it look black.

"hn" had Kagome focusing more. Both girls peered over the sofa to watch the scene unfold.

"hn. Hn. That is all you have to say after taking my virginity and not mating me!" the female screeched.

"Pretty loose for a Virgin."

Kagome barked out laughter at Sesshomaru's reply. Covering her mouth with both hands as two heads turned in their direction Kagome hid with Rin.

"You should leave. Now." And with that the female huffed and left. Throwing this isn't the last you have heard from me over her shoulder. Rising Kagome watched as Sesshomaru shrugged and turned back to them.

Rin squealed and took off running not wanting to be caught by her older brother, but Kagome wasn't so lucky.

"Spying is below you miko." Sesshomaru said holding the mikos wrist so she couldn't retreat with his little sister.

"eh..hehe.. but you make such an amusing subject." Kagome said nervously wrist tingling from his hold.

"Hn is that so?"

Nodding not trusting her voice at the moment Kagome kept her eyes down to the floor.

"Perhaps you simply wish to experience this Sesshomaru as well?"

His words shocked her, sure she wanted to, and had for awhile, but she'd never tell him that lifting her eyes outrage shown in them.

"I'd never be your whore." She snarled at him wrenching her hand away from his.

One eyebrow lifted at her statement. "Is that so?" he asked unbelieving.

"Everyone knows how you go through woman Sesshomaru. I bet you can't even focus on one female for more than a month."

…

End Flashback.

…

"Those are the words that started it all. I believe at first he saw it as a challenge…but know I'm not so sure it's seven months later and he's tried every trick in the book, but I haven't given into him. I told him I was for keeps."

"Have you gone on actual dates Kagome? you know where you guys were not talking of anything sexual?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded "He's only kissed me a handful of times, though things have been heating up lately.."

"Well dam." Sango hollered and cheered. "I'd been wondering why he never has a flock of females around him and more! Congratulations Kagome, sounds like you leashed you a dog demon."

Kagome blushed. "You really think so?"

"Has he given you any gifts?" Sango asked a gleam in her eyes.

Kagome blushed more and lifted her wrist. Sango looked at the bracelet and smiled. Even she could feel the strong magic coming off of it. "He's bought me clothing and even went hunting for me.." Kagome said frowning now that she remembered it.

"Kagome that's good! He's courting you! Once you consummate the relationship he'll probably make you his mate. Wait have you given him a gift?"

Kagome nodded embarrassed. "A really great and expensive watch with charms I made for him to protect him from demon and miko attacks. Not that he needs it…." Kagome mumbled as Sango hugged her fiercely. "Great" was all the demon slayer said as she drug the female out to the dance floor ignoring the glares from the females waiting in line for the restroom.

Pushing Kagome to the left Sango yelled "go get him" over the crowd and went to make Miroku dance with her.

Kagome stood there awkwardly for a moment lifting her eyes as the crowd around her parted in front of her.

There holding out a hand to her was Sesshomaru. Needing no further encouragement she grasped his hand and started to dance with him, against him.

How long they danced Kagome wasn't sure she only realized they were still going when the crow around them began to disperse.

Stopping with a huge smile Kagome turned to Sesshomaru the desire in his eye had her fanning herself mentally.

"Well I guess we should go." Kagome said as she realized the club was shutting down.

"Yes it is late."

"Okay I just got to find Sango. I forgot my keys she has the only set to our apartment currently."

Sesshomaru shook his head gold eyes smoldering in her direction. "The monk and slayer left hours ago."

Kagome gulped. "Can you take me home?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and nodded. The two left the club it wasn't long before Kagome noticed they weren't heading in the way of her apartment.

"Sesshomaru?"

Hot amber turned towards her "Come home with me tonight.."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say but nodded yes. She had wanted him for so long. Since she and Inuyasha were kids and Sesshomaru was the annoying older sibling that was always picking on them.

…

Heat coursed through her as Sesshomaru pushed her back onto the bed. A growl fell from her lips at his lost warmth. They had literally fallen into Sesshomaru's apartment a tangle of limbs and heat.

A soft moan escaped her as his warmth was back over her, around her, and in her. Clothes had been haphazardly thrown around the room in their haste to join. "Sessho.." Kagome breathily sighed as the demon Lord above her pushed back into her willing body.

The red eyes that glowed at her in the dark of night made her shutter in pleasure. A growl ripped from his throat as he slipped a nipple through his fangs tongue lapping at it all the while setting a sensual pace.

Kagomes back arched as he hit her cervix pain border on pleasure and she moaned loudly.

"Harder"

Not one to disappoint Sesshomaru thrust harder into her small frame. Kagome couldn't get enough.

"Faster"

Sesshomaru thrust faster into his miko nipple forgotten as his eyes closed in the pleasure only this woman could give.

"More"

The quiet moan came to him opening his eyes he watched the miko unravel before him. Eyes squeezed shut her body arched into him as her sex convulsed around his length ripping a roar from him. Her sex milked him for all he was worth and then some. Bringing his fangs to the crook of her neck and shoulder Sesshomaru released his poison and used his fangs to etch a Crescent Moon on her shoulder.

Kagome moaned the feeling carrying her into another climax.

Playing with Fire Indeed.

…

The End

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review

Thanks SP00K


End file.
